narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tsuchikage
four? How do we know there are four? Only the first has been mentioned, and that was in a filler episode. --8th Mizukage 03:00, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Unorthodox "The process for which one is chosen to assume this title is unorthodox compared to the other Great Shinobi Villages". How exactly is it unorthodox? What process do Tsuchikage go through that is different from the other villages? --ShounenSuki 12:27, 12 August 2008 (UTC) yeah,how???????????? bump Vik0z0z 23:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Trivia Is it trivia that Iwagakure is still in its third generation of Kage? (talk) 23:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Second Tsuchikage Before I begin, let me say that I'll be censoring names as "this guy" so as not to spoil it for people who haven't read the chapter yet, considering it hasn't been out long. I'm going to just go out on a limb here and say that the guy Edo Tensei'd alongside the this guy and this guy is the Second Tsuchikage, considering this guy is categorized with these guys and, well, we know it's not one of the previous Hokage because a) we know what they all look like and b) Kabuto can't Edo Tensei any of them out of the Shiki Fujin demon's stomach. I might be getting to this a little quickly, but I thought I'd just put this out there before people ask who he is. Now the one person I don't recognize is the guy between this guy and this guy. Anyone recognize him? EDIT: Scratch that, it's this guy. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 23:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Please wait for the next few chapters. You're quite speculating now. The body with the Third Raikage and Fourth Kazekage (yes, no need for censoring) can be whichever of the unknown three Mizukage, two Raikage and two Tsuchikage. Even though it can be hinted that he might be a Tsuchikage, let us not be hasty.Darkerratum (talk) 17:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Axe In chapter 572, Son Goku says that Roshi is " more hard-headed " than the Tsuchikage's Axe. Which Tsuchikage and should we mention something on theperson's page. I mean, this might be kinda dumb but It kinda got my attention a little heh. JaZZBaND (talk) 20:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Bad translation, Son just compared his stubbornness to Ōnoki's. Omnibender - Talk - 02:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Kurotsuchi Are we sure that Kurotsuchi is the 4th Tsuchikage? I mean, at the time of the 4th ninja war Onoki was 79 years and she was 18, so I would think that after the war he put down the Tsuchikage's mantle and passed it on to Kitsuchi maybe(who was 44 at the time). The time-skip was around "10-12 year"-ish, so we can assume that during these time, he passed the Tsuchikage's hat on, to his daughter. I know it's just speculation(though I find very much sense in it& and her rank as YONDAIME is only speculation as well). But in the case of Onoki I think it' likely( A was 47, he could have kept the rank for 4-8 years to pass it to Darui, who was 26+(4-8)) Gerisama (talk) 18:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I thought that it was common sense. She's obviously the fourth Munchvtec (talk) 18:23, November 12, 2014 (UTC) There's no mention either that there's a Tsuchikage before Kurotsuchi. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →rollbacker • talk • • watty← 18:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Inherited Title Can we note in the wikia of the possibility of the title of Tsuchikage being an inheritable title (passed down from family/clan members), with the exception of Mū, as its unknown whether he's related to Ishikawa/Onoki?--Omojuze (talk) 21:55, January 8, 2015 (UTC)